Fit Into My Heart
by Kit-Katt-KutieeXD
Summary: Sequel to Return To Forks. I strongly suggest that you read Return To Forks first before this one. How does a shape-shifting, blood-drinking, mind-reading, skin-glowing girl possibly fit into the ordinary world? R&R! Thanks!


Hello Readers! I'm back with the Sequel! Wooo!!! Thanks for sticking with me and I really really really **ENCOURAGE** you to read Return to Forks before reading this if you haven't already. This is SEQUEL! So Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, only the OCs.

Enjoy and please Review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I really really really really really really really want to fit in. Like, really. But I mean, how does a shape-shifting, blood-drinking,mind-reading,skin-glowing,etcetera etcetera girl fit into the ordinary world? Yes, I am unique. Yes, I am rare. And yes, I am a third shape-shifter, a third vampire and a third human. Who am I? Well... I am the one and _only_ (seriously. There is not ONE other person in the world who's even a tad like me) Julianna Jessi Black. Yes, I said Black. My father is the famous shape-shifting Jacob Black and my mother is the famous half-vampire half-human Renesmee Cullen. Together, I was made. I sound really conceited, don't I? Well, sorry about that. I just want you to get the idea that I am alone. The only one of my kind, if I'm even considered a kind. Even though I am a third of three things, I am more powerful then most supernatural people I know. I have many talents, and you will soon start to find out about them...**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V (Point of View)**

**The young fifteen year old girl bounced on her bare bed, happy that she had finished in time. She had long black hair that hung in loose curls all around her. It came down to her butt. Even though both her parents had brown eyes, she had inherited green eyes from her grandfather, Edward Cullen. Julianna Jessi, or Jewels, looked around, checking to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. She had inherited many things from her family, even from people who weren't blood-related to her. At all. People would say that her special power was imitating other powers, and remembering them. Jewels groaned, then got up, going over to her desk. She pulled out a large box, filled with things from her childhood. How can she forget such a thing? Holding her palm out, she shrunk the box so small that it fit into her hand perfectly. Then, she stuffed it into a pocket of her most favourite red-gold-and-black duffel bag. Finally, she took all her bags, (only three despite the mall she calls her wardrobe that's in it) and went downstairs. You could say that she had teenage parents, but honestly, they weren't _really_ teenagers. They were immortal and therefore would look young always.**

**She kissed her father, Jacob, on the cheek and then her mother, Renesmee. She sat down and smiled at them, her green eyes blinking happily. They sparkled, just like her skin. But it was always like that, and people grew used to it. "Jacob, Ness, when are we leaving?" They were moving to Vancouver, Canada, for the first time and Jewels was beyond excited. She had a goal this time; to make human friends. Even though she seemed like a bright, happy girl she hardly had any friends; due to the fact that her family moved around a lot. **

**"Soon, Jewels, Soon." Jacob said, patting her hand, while reading the newspaper. Renesmee was dancing around the kitchen, hoping that she hadn't forgotten anything herself. "Don't be so inpatient, Darling. We'll be there soon enough. Edward drives like a maniac." she said, referring to her own father. **

**Julianna sighed, twirling her hair around her index finger. "Awwwh...."**

**She hopped up, unable to stay seated any longer and decided to go for a jog. "I'll be back soon. Message me." She opened the front door and let herself out into the musty morning air. Even though it was mid-July, Mobile, United States, was still as rainy as ever. But that was how the Cullens liked it. She was lucky that she was wearing loose, fashionable track pants and a cute fitting track sweater. Quickly, she tied her hair up using a blood red ribbon from her arm, leaving the other intact around her wrist. She loved to try new things out and fashion was her expertise. She pulled out her iPhone, and turned on the music. She began to run towards the park, which would take at least half an hour there and back, if she weren't to stop, which she most likely was. People gaped at her, probably because she radiated beauty. She smiled sweetly at some boys and watched them swoon. No wonder she didn't have any human friends! Either girls were too envious and the boys too nervous, or because her family was just...very protective. Being the third generation in her family, what did she honestly expect?**

**"Hey, Sweetcakes. What's up there? It looks like U and I belong together." A man, around his twenties or thirties, winked. Julianna made a face, disgusted. "One, that was really cheesy and I'm lactose and tolerate. And two, I'm only fifteen, so I can totally sue you for harassment." Or maybe people didn't like her because she was too...straight-forward. But seriously, she wasn't lactose; she just thought that that would be a good remark to such a cheesy pick up line. **

**Julianna left him standing there, jaw dropped, and continued her run. She finally made it to the park and smiled. Even though the skies were grey, it wasn't so bad. She pulled out some change and headed towards the ah-mazing ice cream shop nearby. Then, she waited in line, ignoring the many looks she got.**

**Finally, it was her turn. "Hey. May I get a vanilla ice cream cone please?" She placed the money (which was probably too much but she didn't care) on the counter and waited. The ice cream boy blinked twice before going to get her ice cream. In a daze, he took the money and handed her the ice cream. "Have a nice day." He murmured weakly. Jewels smiled, which made everything worse. Her pearly whites caught light reflecting off her skin and made her radiate more. She took her ice cream outside and went to sit beside the pond. It was quiet here, since there was no one around and she ate in peace. **

**Then, she got a text.**

**_Hun, we're about to leave in half an hour. Come home now. _**

**_Love, Ness_**

**Jewels sighed, finishing up her ice cream and getting up to run back home. But wait, why was she sighing? She was moving! WOooooooo! The happy feeling flooded through her everytime she thought about having many friends, and being popular. For once. This time, she was starting in high school as a sophomore...alone. That's right. Her family relatives were going to be spread around the city, even though they bought four houses right beside each other. Her parents were going to college (again) early as "really smart students". The others had high-paying jobs or were going to university. They wanted to stay here long enough that Jewels could at least finish school in one place.**

**She jogged happily home, and found her family outside, waiting for her.**

**Alice made a face. "Can I rate?"**

**Julianna rolled her eyes. They have been playing this game for years; the female fashionistas of the family. "Fine."**

**"Yay!" She jumped up and down, looking exactly like a seventeen-year-old; even though she was in her hundreds. "Like the combination, but it's too...sporty. You need something that shouts, 'I'm from America! Love me Canada!' Y'know?"**

**Julianna rolled her eyes again. "I've already gotten that part sorted out. We'll stop before we get there and I'll change for you. Alright?"**

**She sighed then nodded. "Are we ready to go?"**

**Her family piled into Edward's car as Rosalie's family got into Carlisle's. Jasper took his own car. **

**Soon, they were on their way towards their new homes, schools and...**

**....to Julianna's new life.**

* * *

that's it. sorry its so short. Tell me if you like it ok? In the next chapter, I will start writing P. which is Point of Views. Thanks and please review!


End file.
